


What's Your Favourite Colour?

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Mild mention of canon typical violence, One Shot, Post Revelations, Saizo being a bit judgey of Laslow, Sort of forming of friendship, Sparring, Very brief Xanlow, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post Revelations.Laslow lifted his hand. “I look forward to working with you, partner.”Laslow’s casualness radiated warmly off him. Saizo wanted to smack it. His lip curled behind his mask. “If I may be frank? We’re working together for a mission. Unless we’re discussing mission details our paths shouldn’t need to cross.”In where Saizo and Laslow are requested to go on a mission together to display inter-country relations. Saizo isn't pleased.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow & Saizo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	What's Your Favourite Colour?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year!!!
> 
> I actually finished majority of this fic last afternoon, but I was too busy with friends and family to post this yesterday. So, this fic is officially my first fic of 2020 and in a way I'm glad! This fic is written in a POV I don't usually write (Saizo) and starting 2020 with something different is a good way to start the new year (I think). 
> 
> I hope you're all having a fantastic day and having a fantastic start to the new year. I hope you enjoy this fic as well! As always, please feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always motivate me and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

King Xander’s retainers bickered across the courtyard, their voicing carrying in the wind, dancing along the blooming sakura on the trees. Petals and voiced curled and mixed, spreading all through the open space. Laslow’s posture was slightly slouched, his hands curled along the hilt of his sword at his side. Peri was in front of Laslow, her dual toned hair almost garishly bright against the pastels of the trees.

Leaning against the shadows, angled away from prying eyes, Saizo’s hands twitched at their sides, fingers brushing against the familiar weight of steel. A second later and his fingers were curled tightly around the hilt of his kunai. If Saizo were the kind of man to sigh he would. He didn’t. In fact, he was silent as he crossed the space of the courtyard, the hiding spaces and shadows as familiar to him as the kunai at his side.

Judgement curled harshly on Saizo’s lips, burning an impression on his skin as he breathed outward into his mask. King Xander was, of course, exempt from the judgement. The man commanded the room with airs similar in weight and power as Saizo’s Lord Ryoma. Xander’s skills were also displayed in both practice and battle field. His tactics (and largely in council with Prince Leo) were on par with Lord Ryoma’s skills and Prince Takumi’s suggestions. No, Saizo’s judgement leaked and spilled over towards his retainers, the ones loudly bickering in the courtyard.

What kind of retainers did King Xander have? For a man who Saizo would readily acknowledge as an equal to Lord Ryoma, his tastes in retainers was lacking. The other Nohrian royals could pick and choose as they desired; that Saizo wouldn’t raise concerns over but when it came to the King of the nation… Saizo’s eyes narrowed. Dignified, loyal, resolved, diligent, respectful, and committed: those were all phrases Saizo and the other Saizo in his family line had been called throughout generations. Those descriptors also extended over to Kagero, someone truly worthy of sharing the responsibility of serving Lord Ryoma.

Those descriptors were also lacking in King Xander’s retainers. A small voice in the back of Saizo’s mind (which sounded oddly similar to Kaze’s voice) reminded Saizo that the requirements of a Saizo weren’t the requirements everyone else abided by, which was natural. Not everyone in the world were as disciplined and controlled as the Saizo clan but King Xander’s retainers should act their position not… bicker in the courtyard like school children.

A soft chime in the area signalled the hour. Saizo tucked his thoughts away and swiftly moved over to the tents. Lord Ryoma was already on his way. Saizo melted back into the visible world, standing upright by his Lord’s side. A small bow later and Saizo was walking a couple paces behind Lord Ryoma. Kagero was inside the tent, her eyes controlled and her posture upright. One look between them indicated that she had already swept the area of possible dangers. Saizo gave a short nod of approval. As Lord Ryoma seated himself, the other royals entered the meeting room: Corrin and Azura, Princess Hinoka and Princess Camilla, Prince Takumi and Prince Leo, and finally King Xander. Everyone seated themselves and with reassurance that all was safe, Saizo bowed with Kagero before they exited to keep watch.

Even with the treaty between Hoshido and Nohr guard duty was still necessary. After all, not everyone in the lands were pleased with the choice. Being on guard and safe was always a must. Saizo disappeared in the shadows once again and waited with a well practiced patience. Allies passed, chatting and doing work and soldiers practiced. The sun moved in the sky signalling the shifting of time. Saizo watched it all, mind blank, body ready for action. Vigilance was key even in spaced believed to be safe.

When the door slid open and everyone filed out, Saizo moved to Lord Ryoma’s side, kneeling low, Kagero with him. Lord Ryoma gave a customary nod and soon they were moving through the camp towards their own private quarters. Once inside, Saizo stood at attention, arms clasped behind his back.

“Saizo, Kagero.” Lord Ryoma gave a small wave of his hand. “At ease.”

Saizo loosened his arms slightly and shifted his stance.

“Our tactics meeting revealed information that’s already weighting in our minds.” Lord Ryoma continued. “Our scouts have indicated various factions that are causing troubles for the local villages. Everything from theft to raids and murder. There are simply too many spread out thus, we’ve decided to send out small recon groups in all of the areas. If possible, you’re to capture them but use your discretion and pick the safest options.”

That made sense. Saizo excelled at recon, especially with a partner such as Kaze or Kagero.

“However, we’ve also decided that simply creating the usual groups isn’t always beneficial for us as a team. There will be multiple times in battle where you’re not with allies you’re familiar with. We’re supposed to set examples for the people, to display us working along side Nohr. So, we’re mixing up the teams.”

Mixing? The concept Lord Ryoma was discussing held tactical benefits. Partners could vary and while Saizo had preferences the battle field wasn’t kind and didn’t always allow luxuries. Baring Kaze and Kagero Saizo could work with someone such as Silas (a kind boy but a hard worker) or one of Lady Camilla’s retainers.

“The list of teams and details to where you’ll be are as follows.” Lord Ryoma dug into his inner pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of paper. The paper had a wax seal of both the Hoshido royal family and the Nohrian royal family, indicating its authenticity. “I trust you’ll represent Hoshido well, work with Nohr, and stop the fractions if you deem it possible. Battles cannot always be avoided. I do warn you we’ve set the teams to pairs or groups of three as more ground needs to be covered. I wish you the best.”

Saizo bowed and accepted the scroll before bowing again. “We understand, Lord Ryoma. We shall follow your orders and execute our mission in your name.”

Lord Ryoma gave a smile. “I have confidence in your abilities. You’re dismissed.”

Bowing once more, Saizo and Kagero exited the tent. Returning to their own quarters (which really was more of a retainer space for the Hoshido royal family than personal rooms for them both), Saizo neatly opened the scroll and read the contents. It was only through professionalism and his own high standards as a Saizo that kept his face blank.

Listed as his partner was Laslow.

Folding the paper, Saizo tossed it into the fire place, already lowly burning even through the day. The paper curled and coiled in the heat but Saizo turned before it was completely devoured. Taking two large strides, Saizo glanced over at Kagero, who had also burned her paper. She was looking at him, her expression blank. Saizo’s fingers curled.

“Let’s get this mission over with.” He muttered.

“For the glory of Hoshido.” Kagero sighed before she crossed her arms. “Your displeasure is radiating. Do tone it down before you go out there.”

Saizo’s eye twitched slightly. “Nonsense.”

“Sure.” Kagero raised an eyebrow. “Try to tone down your rigid standards. We’re working together, not attempting to break new hirers.”

“I’ll do the job my way.” Saizo replied. “Don’t poke your nose in.”

“Right.” Kagero uncrossed her arms. “See you later.”

He nodded and then Saizo left the room, swiftly moving through the halls and towards the training grounds where he had last seen Laslow. Outside the brightness hit his eyes but it only took a second to readjust. Glancing around it only took Saizo a moment to locate Laslow. He was walking with two other retainers (Odin and Selena), chatting happily with them. His voice carried slightly and Saizo winced internally. Loud. Not as loud as Odin, but still loud. Still, his orders were absolute. Saizo flitted over to Laslow, cutting his path. Laslow’s eyes widened and he stumbled slightly back before regaining his footing.

“Hello?” He asked before his voice brightened. “Fancy seeing you here, Saizo. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I require your presence.” Saizo dryly told Laslow. “Alone.”

Laslow whistled. “Very straightforward of you.” He added a wink.

Saizo bristled internally. “Follow me.”

He turned and didn’t check if Laslow was following him. Briskly, Saizo walked until he was away from the main hustle of the soldiers. They were still in public, but out of other people’s ear shot. Standing under a sakura tree, Saizo waited as Laslow walked leisurely up to him, his hands slung lazily at his side.

“What’s on your mind?” Laslow asked.

Saizo also twitched at the wording but held his tongue. “We’ve been assigned to work together. For relation building between our two countries. Naturally this is a task we must take with the utmost seriousness.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” Laslow dug into his pocket hastily and pulled out a scroll, slightly crinkled. “Why didn't you just say that in front of Odin and Selena? Our mission isn’t that secret.”

Saizo held a third twitch back. “I wish for our words to not be overheard.”

“We’re outside.” Laslow pointed out before he smiled. “But I understand.” Laslow lifted his hand. “I look forward to working with you, partner.”

Laslow’s casualness radiated warmly off him. Saizo wanted to smack it. His lip curled behind his mask. “If I may be frank? We’re working together for a mission. Unless we’re discussing mission details our paths shouldn’t need to cross.”

Laslow stared and blinked before he opened his paper, a crinkling sound echoing in the silent field. He then cleared his throat. “I’m sure you remember our orders, however allow me to reference our mission? We’re to scout some ruffians and do recon as well as work together as a team, learning each other’s quirks and fighting styles. Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t that include spending at least a little time together before we start the mission?”

The words dug into Saizo and the dull pain of them wasn’t as painful as seeing the smile on Laslow’s face as he read the letter out. A small crack in his control broke and Saizo glared at Laslow.

“How astute of you to quote our mission. Allow me to be frank again. I don’t wish to spend more time with you unless it has to deal with our mission, which, yes includes us learning the bare basics for running a successful mission.”

To Saizo’s ire, Laslow laughed and folded his paper, tucking it into his pocket. “How interesting.” He then smiled. “If that’s what you wish, that’s all right. However, I think if we can’t get along our mission will not be as successful. I’ll see you around, Saizo. Unless you wish to talk about our mission details now? If not then come find me after dinner. I’ll be practicing in the field.”

Laslow gave one final smile before walking off. Saizo curled his hand into a fist and resisted the urge to punch the tree.

~

Saizo didn’t find Laslow after dinner but rather the next morning. Or rather afternoon.

With a heavy gaze, Saizo glared daggers at Laslow’s form from the shadows. The sun was now high in the sky and with the hour closer to noon than morning only now was Laslow starting his duties. What kind of work ethic did that man possess? Not only that, but Laslow had a gall to be retainer to the King of Nohr.

Shameful, lazy, and unacceptable. However, his orders were absolute and Saizo was going to follow them through. Moving swiftly Saizo trailed Laslow a little bit. The man had meandered through breakfast (disgraceful) and then had trailed slowly up to King Xander’s quarters, knocking rather jovially on the door.

“Milord, I’m coming in.”

Saizo bit his lip. Laslow wasn’t even waiting for King Xander’s beckoning. He simply waltzed into his Lord’s private quarters, whistling a tune. Once the door shut, Saizo exhaled sharply and glared daggers at the door but made no attempt to move closer. He was only tailing Laslow for a bit, not eavesdropping. Only ten minutes passed before the door opened and Laslow exited, a wide smile on his face. The smile radiated, along with a bit of a blush, and burned warmth into the room. Saizo paused. Laslow continued on his way down the hall. The choice to follow Laslow hung in the air. Saizo turned and went the other direction.

~

“Oh, hello Saizo.” Laslow waved him over, the practice sword hanging loosely in his grip. “You didn’t show up last night. I thought you had forgotten.” He beamed.

A few people whispered around them. Saizo crossed his arms. “I didn’t.”

Laslow hummed. “Busy man. You should take time to relax once in a while.”

More whispers. Saizo focused his gaze on Laslow. “Enough idle chatter. You invited me to spar with you. Let’s start.”

“That sounds fun.” Laslow beamed, stretching a little bit. “Do you need to warm up or can we just go in without stretches?”

Saizo pulled out one of his practice daggers. It was dulled and would leave bruises at best. He gave Laslow a long look before he leapt at him. His training dagger whistled through thin air, not meeting its target. Laslow had half stepped back, his eyes slightly widened, before he smiled and swung his practice sword at Saizo. Saizo flipped backwards and whirled around to catch the base of Laslow’s practice sword with his dagger. The two stared at each other before Laslow gave a crooked smile. He half turned his sword, attempting to use force to wretch Saizo’s dagger from his hand. Normally Saizo would let go of his dagger and then roll to pick it up or grab a new one, but the fire in Laslow’s eyes prevented him from that attempt. Instead, Saizo knelt low and dug his weight against Laslow. The light weight of the practice sword didn’t have the strength against an opposing force. The angle of the dulled sword wobbled a bit, Laslow fighting to keep control but ultimately, they broke their standstill, Saizo keeping a tight grip on his dagger and Laslow smoothly regaining his stance.

“That was rather sneaky of you, starting without answering my question.” Laslow cheerfully called out.

Saizo opened his mouth, possibly to say something along the lines of “a real enemy wouldn’t wait” or “a warrior always has to be prepared for the unexpected”. However, his words died on his lips as behind Laslow, King Xander walked towards him. His posture was upright and his gaze half warm as he laid it on Laslow. Saizo politely bowed causing Laslow to cock his head before turning. Upon spotting King Xander Laslow’s eyes widened before warming. A smile spread across his face before he gave a half bow to his king.

(Saizo inwardly scoffed. Laslow simply bowed to his king rather than kneeling like a proper retainer.)

“Milord!” Laslow brightly said, unaware of Saizo’s internal commentary. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Once, when Saizo was very young he witnessed a marriage between two nobles. He had accompanied his father to the wedding along with King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto. The couple after the ceremony held the warmest of tones, summer and sunshine, laced through their entire actions. A kindness had settled over them like a netting of wool, spreading towards everything and everyone they met. Years later Saizo met the couple again during some diplomatic mission. Their kindness and warmth hadn’t faded, only grown in intensity, a heat akin to a cackling fire during winter.

That wasn’t the warmth in Laslow’s tone.

Laslow’s warmth was intense, akin to the sun. It boiled and blistered. Heat crackled and burned, sucking up all the moisture in the air. Loyalty, devotion, passion, and love— those emotions were mixed together, lacing and mixing with the warmth of Laslow’s tone. Saizo inhaled and nearly choked. Laslow’s warmth coated his lungs, seeping and burning Saizo’s internal organs.

He coughed discreetly into his hand. How embarrassing and improper for a retainer.

“Laslow.” King Xander replied softly. “I’d like to speak to you in private.”

Saizo, if he were the kind of man to blink with incredulousness, would have in that moment. King Xander’s tone mirrored Laslow’s with the same heat and intensity.

“Of course, milord.” Laslow immediately said before he turned to Saizo. “We’ll have to continue our spar some other day. I look forward to working together with you tomorrow.”

“I as well.” Saizo simply replied.

Laslow half cocked his eyebrow but smartly didn’t comment before leaving the training grounds. Once they were gone, Saizo turned the other direction and headed off to his own duties. Following allies to eavesdrop was uncouth and unnecessary. Even if the information Saizo had gleamed from their conversation was interesting. An enemy might try to make use of the information but in the end, it was none of Saizo’s business. They were starting the mission tomorrow and soon Saizo wouldn’t have to see Laslow again. What did it matter to him how Laslow and King Xander acted amongst themselves?

(Even if a small part of Saizo screamed, “they’re being too obvious”.)

~

Laslow’s reputation had preceded him. Saizo didn’t need to dig too far before hearing the gossip that surrounded the retainer. Most of the gossip came from young people, regardless of gender, who all told the same tale. Laslow was a charmer, a flirt, and flighty. He enjoyed poetry, tea, and compliments. His style of flirting was littered and laced with teasing and compliments, similar to entertainers like the dancers that moved through cities and towns. Multiple times he ended on the end of someone’s ire, but more often than not scolded by King Xander. Of course, most of the scolding was due to King Xander’s own reputation but Saizo had no doubts that Laslow’s flirting sent mixed signals to whatever relationship he had with his liege.

(A relationship that Saizo wasn’t going to dig further into.)

However, there were also things about Laslow (as well as Odin and Selena) that were spoken softer, with a darker edge. Whispers of Laslow’s mysterious origins, his mysterious style of fighting, talking, customs, and perhaps the most interesting whispers: that Laslow nearly beat King Xander in a duel when they first met. All of the rumours swirled and coiled in the back of Saizo’s mind for a while, poking at him every so often with unbridled curiosity.

(Mysterious people with lack of histories had a tendency to be linked to unsavoury activities. One only had to look at some of the people the Nohrian royalty had employed beyond Laslow. However, even with their unsavoury pasts they were pasts that people knew.)

Not that it was any of Saizo’s business. Laslow’s past was Laslow’s past and in the end Saizo didn’t need a full profile on Laslow to trust him. King Xander’s choices were not choices that Saizo was privy to. What mattered was how Laslow conducted himself as a retainer.

Which was poor and unprofessional.

Saizo scowled. This mission was going to be a hassle at best.

~

“Mission details.” Saizo immediately said to Laslow once he spotted him the next morning.

“Oh, good morning to you too, Saizo.” Laslow paused. “Or afternoon? Has lunch already passed?”

Saizo refused to twitch his eyebrow at Laslow’s antics and laziness. “Follow me.”

“Not even a please.” Laslow muttered.

Allowing the comment to slide, Saizo all but shoved Laslow into one of the many offices around the castle. Laslow gingerly sat down at the low table, his legs dangling in the space under the table. Saizo followed, sitting on the other side, ignoring when their legs brushed under the space, and unrolled the map he had made up for the mission. Laying it on the table, Saizo pointed to the space on the map that was circled with a neat red circle.

“This, is where intelligence stated the enemy was in our mission details.” Saizo then pointed to the castle, circled in blue. “We’re going to travel through the town at the base of the castle and west in the woods. A town that used to be a stop point for many has fallen and the enemy is most likely using it as a base. The enemy only has numbers going for them. If we take them by surprise, we can capture them. Eliminating them is a possibility we can also consider. I trust you have the discretion to make that choice for yourself. Any questions?”

Laslow looked at the map for a moment before he looked at Saizo. “Wow, that’s the first time I’ve heard you speak more than two sentences. You’re not just a stone-cold wall.” Laslow added absentmindedly without any heat. “Are you like this for all missions or am I just special?”

Saizo’s eye involuntarily twitched. “I am going over mission details. It isn’t enough for me to assume you’ll understand without explaining. So, I’ll ask again: are there any questions regarding this specific mission?”

Laslow laughed. “So serious.” He then shook his head. “I got it.”

“Then, we’re done here.” Saizo rolled the scroll up. “Be ready once dawn breaks to leave.”

“Right, right.” Laslow stretched. “Will do.”

~

The following morning Saizo woke to a still and quiet morning. Stretching, Saizo got up and began to prepare for the mission after washing up. A few hidden daggers were added to his person. Some smoke bombs and poison darts were carefully put into a small bag that strapped to his side. An extra water bag on the other side. Once his straps and belts were done up properly Saizo finally fitted his mask over his face, obscuring half of it. Giving one final glance in the mirror (same red hair, same scar over his non-existent eye, same non descript clothing) he exited his room and headed to the kitchen. Swiping a couple of steamed buns, Saizo quickly ate one, the meat along with the heavy dough filling him up. Then he went to the meeting point for the mission. Naturally, Laslow wasn’t present yet. Saizo half leaned against the gate, eating the second bun, savouring this one. A few guards walked by and gave him a polite nod before continuing their duties.

The sun slowly crept up and painted the sky multiple pastel shades before swirling into a deeper blue, the pinks, yellows, and lilacs fading into the ticking morning hours. Saizo finished his bun and crossed his arms, staring sharply around the courtyard. More people were stirring and walking through the courtyard and towards their duties, but Laslow still hadn’t showed up. Saizo glared harder into the empty space before him, as though that would summon Laslow. A long five minutes passed before a blur of grey and blue moved towards Saizo.

Laslow’s hair was in a slight disarray. His shirt was half rumpled and bulged out awkwardly but that was largely due to how lazy his sword was strapped to his side, the belt causing the bulge of cloth. A bun was half way in his mouth and his gloves (heavier than anything in Hoshido but still a light glove for one of Nohrian design) were half on his hands, not properly pulled over. Saizo glared harder at Laslow, his gaze sharpening. First, he was late and then he had the audacity to show up in such a disarray? How was he going to represent his King with an appearance that was similar to a child rolling out of bed? Disgraceful.

“You’re late.” Saizo opted to state. Really, should Saizo be surprised?

“Yeah, sorry.” Laslow half muttered, ripping a solid half of his bun into his mouth. He chewed and ate at a rate that would choke a normal person. “That’s on me.”

He then proceeded to eat the other half of the bun, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk’s. Saizo turned his head away, disgust half filling his heart. A beat later Laslow half sighed out, like he hadn’t even bothered to take a breath while eating, and brushed the crumbs off his fingers before smoothing out his shirt. He fixed the bulge of cloth but that didn’t fix the wrinkles in his clothing. Saizo held a comment back; they’d be getting a bit messy on a mission anyways. Instead, Saizo turned around to the gate.

“Let’s go.”

“Ah, of course.” Laslow’s voice was warm and light. “On our way then!”

Right. On their way to a mission that would (hopefully) end mercifully quick.

Thankfully, Laslow allowed Saizo to lead them silently through the town at the bottom of the Hoshido Castle. Most of the town had already woken up, the streets bustling with people, market places opened, stores ready for business, and travel occurring. Ducking through the alleyways and side streets, Saizo made sure they were relatively unnoticed by the common people. Spies could be anywhere and the less who were aware of them the better.

“You sure know your way around.” Laslow finally spoke once they finished turning into another side street. “Though I cannot help but wonder if it would be quicker if we simply took the main road. After all, the fastest route is the straight through one.”

Saizo snorted. “We’re going for stealth, not speed.”

“I see.” Laslow muttered. “I thought you wanted this mission over with as soon as you could.”

The jab was light. Saizo continued to walk. “I’m a professional. I’m doing the best for the mission.”

“Huh.” Laslow’s response was clipped, surprise in his tone.

Saizo paused; a light flare of something burned in his chest, itching and rubbing internally. A beat passed before Saizo shoved the feeling away. If Laslow thought he was petty enough to respond then he was mistaken. Saizo meant it; he was professional. His emotions and thoughts shouldn’t be the first things to take the reign of his actions. What Lord Ryoma wished was Saizo’s wish. Their mission was most important. Squabbling like children with Laslow wasn’t a trap he’d fall into.

So, Saizo allowed the unspoken insult to fade and continued to lead them through the town. Silence fell over them and soon they were outside of the town, heading towards the forest. Mentally running through their mission, Saizo noted their location in relation to the mission details. Intelligence had stated the enemy’s camp was to the west of the town, deep into the forest. If Saizo remembered correctly there used to be a town within the forest before a massive rock slide caused massive damage and unstable ground. Before the natural disaster the town had stood as a check point for merchants and travelers for restocking and rest. Now it was abandoned with most of the people moving into the town that they had just passed through or other small ones littered along major roads. An abandoned town wasn’t original for thieves and other groups to camp out but if it made it easier for them. Locating the enemy was always one of the first hurdles in any battle. Thieves and others that were in for something for personal gain rarely worked well together. Capturing or ending the thieves swiftly was the best option.

(That and it would solve the mission immediately rather than have it a hanging thread.)

“Tell me something.” Laslow suddenly spoke, his voice soft.

If it was a question about their relatively simple mission Saizo may consider throwing a dagger at Laslow.

“What is your favourite colour?”

Scratch what Saizo just thought. He’d throw a dagger at Laslow for any question he asked.

Laslow half laughed. “Sorry, I just thought that since you knew so much about me, I could get a freebie question. Or are you going to deny that you listened in on some of the soldiers gossiping about me?”

Saizo whipped his head around and took Laslow in. His smile was soft but smug. Hiding a growl at the audacity of Laslow, Saizo nearly opened his mouth to give a cold reply but something rustled behind them. A beat later and a man raced towards them, an axe raised above his head. Laslow’s eyes flashed for a moment before he lowered himself with a twirl that would make a professional dancer jealous and elbowed the man in the solar plexus. The man wheezed and dropped his axe, collapsing to the ground, but it was as though a flood gate had opened.

Men and women, all of them clearly part of the group they were sent to go after, poured out of the area. Judging from their numbers they were scouts to the forces in the abandoned village. Saizo half smiled behind his mask. They had this. Moving through the groups, Saizo focused on disarming and incapacitating. Laslow moved too, his motions graceful and fluid. Just as the report stated, the group only had numbers to their advantage. Against someone like Saizo and Laslow they were no match. Once the last person dropped to the ground, Saizo took a long look at them. Thieves and other sorts of ruffians but clearly for hire. He had seen people like them before; people who only followed the coin rather than the leader. In other words, they were useless to bring in for organizing something against the country.

“Just hired goons.” Laslow had come to the same conclusion. “Let’s keep moving.”

“Yes.” Saizo agreed.

They moved and soon the outskirts of the abandoned town came into view, trees and rocks obscuring the path in a hilly mess, but still accessible. Moving around the side, Saizo spotted some guards, unaware. Clearly their scuffle with the hired help was far enough that no one heard. Good. Saizo dug into his pouch and pulled out some poison darts. Mild for a poison, only meant to knock out. With ease he threw two, hitting his targets with accuracy. They fell silently. Creeping closer, Saizo gave Laslow a signal to move to the side. He obeyed and with another nod they silently rushed to the entrance before attacking.

Inside were more people, but the surprise clearly was to their advantage. Laslow had taken two out and Saizo three before they mobilized and pushed back. Interesting. So, they were better trained than the other goons. In the center of it all was the leader, easy to tell by the way everyone fell around him. Also, by the sword at his side, which was nicer than any weapon the others had.

“So, the King sent his goons to deal with us? Should I be flattered?”

“If that’s what you wish, you may.” Laslow called out. “Don’t allow us to tell you how you feel. However, you’re outmatched. Your back up has already been taken out. Why don’t surrender and allow us to take you into custody?”

“Nonsense!” The man spat on the ground. “All you soldiers are the same. Hail King Ryoma and all that bullshit. He’s going to ruin the country with his talk of peace and treaties with Nohr. Has he forgotten what happened to King Sumeragi? Those Nohrians will betray us the second they get the chance.”

Laslow blinked before he twirled and took out another soldier with a heavy sword pummel into a goon’s stomach. “We will? I didn’t realise ‘betraying our allies’ was supposed to be on my agenda. I’ll pencil that in after ‘afternoon tea time’.”

The man’s eyes widened. “You’re a Nohrian?” His lip curled back and he snarled. “You maggot! You think you’ll get away with mocking me?” He then pulled the sword at his side. “I’ll make you regret that!”

Saizo stared at the sword, accessing what kind of sword it was. A Magical sword that sprouted lightning. It was weak but effective for a surprise. The magic in weapons, unless divine, were relatively weak. All the sword would do was give a nasty jolt to someone, stunning them and causing some delirium. Still a bit worrisome with others to rush the stunned enemy but gimmicky at best. The man raised his weapon at Saizo and aimed the attack at him. Saizo lowered his stance and got ready to throw his dagger at the man, but Laslow suddenly rushed at him.

Once, Saizo had seen a mother rush to save her wife and children from some bandits. The bitter fear, the terror that lapped and painted her entire expression was paling to the look on Laslow’s fac. He was bone white, eyes darkened and lost in a sea of memories. Saizo barely had a moment to open his mouth before Laslow rushed at Saizo.

“Get out of the way, fool!” Saizo half shouted.

Laslow grabbed Saizo (unnecessary) and threw his weight at Saizo, toppling them to the ground a fraction of a second too late. The lightning hit Laslow’s back, burning a bit through the cloth and into his uncovered skin. The smell of burning flesh was light but still unpleasant. Laslow fell onto Saizo with a jolt that ran lightly through his body. Before they hit the ground, Saizo threw the dagger at the man, hitting him. The sound of metal ripping through cloth and flesh echoed in the room. The leader screamed and judging by the way he hit the ground he was in agony. Quickly Saizo steadied himself and rolled Laslow off him. The jolt hadn’t brought Laslow completely into the ground, but he was slumped over. Saizo shook him harshly.

“Get a grip. The magic stuns at best.” He hissed into Laslow’s ear before he stood up.

The rest of the man’s goons were staring at Saizo, fear shaking their cores. Their battle was lost. Saizo grabbed another dagger and looked at their leader on the ground. The dagger had dug into his shoulder through his tunic, staining the material red with blood. His sword was on the ground. No doubt he’d be in shock for a while. Raising his dagger, Saizo moved closer to the remaining members.

“Surrender or you’ll be on the ground like your leader.”

Their choice was obvious.

~

Once everyone was successfully restrained and carted back to the castle Saizo went to Laslow. He was standing by a tree, his gaze glazed over. His shirt was still ruined and a bit of dried blood remained on his face. He didn’t even look up at Saizo until Saizo half tapped his shoulder. Then Laslow jolted, his eyes focusing.

“Saizo. Are we done?”

“Yes.” Saizo half sighed before he half glared. “You didn’t need to do that. I don’t need saving.”

“I know.” Laslow whispered.

“Then why?”

Laslow opened his mouth and for a moment Saizo saw something behind his gaze. The memory that had taken over when Laslow was first hit welled back. Saizo could see the dark swirls and the coils of memory and emotion flicker in chaotic waves before he shook his head, clearing his gaze, the dark swirls fading into the distance of Laslow’s gaze.

“I panicked. If you died then I wouldn’t get an answer to my question.” Laslow’s voice was light but slightly tinged with something unspoken.

If Saizo wished he could push Laslow and sate the small tingle of curiosity that rushed through his veins. Instead, Saizo huffed before he grabbed Laslow and dragged him from his spot by the tree, hand tightly wrapped around his wrist.

“Where are we going?” Laslow half protested.

“Infirmary. If you believe saving me will cause me to answer your ridiculous question, you’re a fool.” Saizo then paused. “But I like green. It reminds me of my brother.”

Laslow laughed and allowed Saizo to drag him along. “Green. That’s a lovely colour. I’m partial to pink myself in case you’re wondering.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saizo's POV: I hope I managed to capture his voice well enough. It's my first time writing Saizo so extensively and I really enjoyed it!
> 
> Hoshido politeness: Of course, since Hoshido is based on Japan, I'm basing a lot of Saizo's thoughts and opinions on the strict regulations of politeness that Japanese culture holds. Of course, Saizo's character also lends to him being polite and respectful as that's just how he's characterised.
> 
> For the glory of Hoshido: One of my favourite critical hit quotes from Ryoma/Saizo/Kagero. I had to put it in here.
> 
> Xanlow: You can read the interaction with Xander and Laslow however you wish. I'm very fond of this pairing but it's fine to also read the interaction as platonic/very friendly. The choice is yours.
> 
> Buns: I'm basing the buns on a nikuman (a bun filled with meat, usually pork), which I love with a passion.
> 
> Lightning sword: I like to believe that weapons with magic base to them (like bolt naginata or Levin swords) are on a scale of how effective they are with the damage output of the magic. For the sword that hit Laslow it's a lower end scale one meaning it's more of a stunning weapon.
> 
> Laslow's panicking: He panicked because of the opening scene to Awakening and knowing what lightning to people can do.
> 
> Green: I know it may come across as sentimental of Saizo to state green due to Kaze, but 1) I don't think he's as cold and calloused as he makes himself out to be and 2) Red felt too obvious of a choice due to Saizo's colour design as well as Ryoma's.
> 
> Pink: In reference to Laslow's mother (Olivia) and the fact I'm Weak to Pink Haired! Inigo.


End file.
